


Dancing

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Phoebe and Cole dancing on a rooftop.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 4
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [geraniumsarebeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful) in the [PhoebeCole](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PhoebeCole) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Phoebe and Cole dancing on a rooftop.

☆☆☆

Phoebe rested her head against Cole’s shoulder as they danced. She felt so safe being here in his arms as they slowly swayed to the music.   
It was peaceful. The view from up here was spectacular but Phoebe only had eyes for Cole. Right now her senses were completely filled with him.   
She wanted to remember this moment forever. She had no doubts about the fact that they belonged together, that he was her soulmate.   
The one person in the world who knew her better than anyone. Who accepted her for all she was, good and bad. As she did him.

Yes, Cole has done some awful things in the past but if her sisters could see how much love he has to give and   
how loving he could be then there was no way they could believe that he was still evil because evil cannot love.   
And Cole loves her with his entire being, of this she has no doubt. She is everything to him.

He would do whatever it takes to make sure that she is safe and happy.   
Her sisters are very important to her but her world centers around Cole now.   
He is the first person whose face she sees when she walks into a room, and the last thing she thinks about before going to sleep.   
She couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. She knows he feels the same.   
They have had their fair share of struggles, but she knows that they are worth fighting for.   
The rest of the world seems to want to tear them apart, but as long as they hold on to their love for each other nothing can break them apart.


End file.
